Fluffy Guardians
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: You knew as soon as you picked him up he was special. There was something about the way his soft fur tickled your bare arms and how eagerly he leaned into your touch. He wasn't like other bunnies but come on, you've seen some crazy things when it came to rabbits, this shouldn't be any different right? Or is there something your missing? Oh well Eldarya away!


Egg Roulette

Author Notes: So newest obsession to continue along with other super passionate obsessions is Persona 5. Don't own the series, don't have the game(or the console for it) so away fanfiction~ Happy Easter you son of a guns! Teeheehee.

3rd P.O.V

"Akira...what the eff are you making?" All of the members of the Phantom Thieves were in their usual latest hideout. Leblanc, a humble curry and coffee cafe. And where the leader of the group lived. "Akira, come on man! What are you and Ann planning?"

Ryuji was tapping his foot impatiently while staring at the grinning model sitting across from him. His other members, Makoto, Yusuke, Haru, Morgana, Futaba and even Sojiro were sitting along the otherwise empty cafe.

It was a normally busy time for the older man. But today was a surprising day off for the group due to Ann's request. Akira took control of the back, making coffee for the group while waiting for Ann to explain what she wanted.

She was grinning ear to ear, making her blue eyes sparkle in mischief. "Do you guys know what day it is today?" There was a pause in silence, until the student council president aka Queen answered. "It's the first of April." Ryuji sighed, his patience waning. "What's going on already?"

He had a bad feeling about this, he always did seeing his girlfriend's smile. Even back in middle school whenever she was this bright and happy it meant trouble. "Well as you guys know I used to live overseas in America. And well even now that I live in Japan I still celebrate some of their holidays."

Futaba already went to work, going on her beloved laptop typing in the specified holidays. Meanwhile Haru glances towards the back. "So is one of the American holidays why you insisted on Akira making a bunch of food for everyone?" Ann nodded. "Well yeah not counting Boss, he's the best cook here."

Her gaze goes towards her ally in crime who came out with a bunch of hardboiled eggs. "Which holiday is it today?" Sojiro raises an eyebrow as his adopted son brings out a bunch of colored liquids and paints, only to turn his gaze back to the excited blonde.

"This year is extra special~ Usually today would be April fool's day, which is a day of jokes and pranks. But also Easter." The younger ginger member of the group immediately finds and reads aloud the information on her laptop.

Rolling his eyes Akira takes a seat next to Makoto. "Easter or Pascha is known as Resurrection day. It is the day when people celebrate the revival of Jesus whoa." Her eyes scans even further, making her fall silent. Leading her adopted brother to take over.

"Ann had me look up some stuff. To some, especially the older generations still follow it for religious reasons. But nowadays it's a spring equivalence to Christmas." It was the best he could do to explain, not too sure himself.

Ann takes off from there, explaining over some of the traditions. Painting hard boiled eggs, egg hunts, a big dinner with ham, and the Easter bunny~ "This still doesn't explain why you roped Akira into cooking. Unless this was just a surprise dinner?" Yusuke was holding up one of the eggs.

Already contemplating what to do for the design. "Well yeah, but I thought I'd make things more fun. So each of us are going to paint some eggs, make sure to put your initials on it. Then with it we're going to do a little game." Everyone did as told.

At first to the old man and teens it was a bit childish, but also relaxing, therapeutic even, except for Yusuke who was doing his utmost to make his artwork perfect on the oval shaped objects.

One by one each of the group made a total of five eggs, even Morgana got in on the action, dipping his paws in the multicolored trays. Making a total of forty-five colorful beauties.

"Ok so now we're put them randomly into a covered bowl. Then while Akira brings out the food, we'll be deciding by rock paper scissors who goes in order. When we got our order situated, I'll tell you guys about the game."

And so the deadly game of rock paper scissors began. A test of one's true skill while the chef brings out the various dishes he had been laboring over the past several hours. Takoyaki, gyoza, sushi rolls, onigiri, mochi, dango, crepes, manju, taiyaki and lastly coffee jelly.

Under normal circumstances these would be foods that anyone would happily enjoy, especially since Akira under Sojiro's guidance was one who knew his way around the kitchen. Though something.

"Why are some of the takoyaki different colors? Wait wait, why are some of these funky looking?" Haru picked up the dish of takoyaki. "Ohh this reminds me of the school festival."

That only made the rest of the team pale. They were starting to get piece things together. "Here's what's up. Each person from our order will pick an egg. Whoever's egg you pick will be the one to eat whatever...dish picked." In unison Ann's friends groan, clearly this won't end well.

Futaba was the first up, with a heavy gulp she reaches in. She had to choose carefully. Akira purposely put some wacky ingredients in some of them. Her brother figure of course was smirking as he leaned against the counter, watching as she with great hesitance reached in.

Her decision was great. She could either give someone something totally delicious, or something absolutely disgusting or weird. "This is rather nerveracking. What happens if someone doesn't want to eat it?" Ann shrugs, it didn't really matter to her.

"It's just a game meant for fun. But it'd be a waste if the food isn't at least tasted." Akira's grin became even larger at Yusuke's question, there was one last thing he needed to mention before Futaba fully took out the egg. "For the record. I randomly added different color dyes to all of the dishes."

For a moment all of them froze. Makoto licks her lips as she fully turns towards him. "W-wait...are you saying-" His chuckle was all the confirmation they needed, the sadistic man.

"Yep, you can't tell which one is normal or not based on the color. It's all based on luck. I'll tell the ingredients after each victim's particular dish is chosen." Not able to handle the intense gazes Futaba rips out the first egg. The initials being MN. "Mine?" This will surely push the friendships the band of thieves have formed.

The two girls locked eyes for a moment. Futaba could only wince. "Queen...you'll go after...the coffee jelly!" The brunette sighs in relief, she liked coffee jelly, and even with any addition Akira makes, it showed Futaba wasn't trying to be malicious.

Probably because the hacker would find herself in a world of pain in the metaverse. "Ok which one did you want me to have Futaba-Chan?" At random the fifteen year old picks the fully black colored one.

The red eyed girl breathed in, and out before taking a bite. It was in relief and bliss she continues her meal. "Either regular flavor or caramel. Not much I could do to mess with it." With that Makoto was safe. "Now we move on to Boss?" The old man grumbles.

He knew he couldn't trust the kid when he asked to close up shop and cook all morning. "Initials are R.S." Ryuji cursed under his breath, making Sojiro grin. "Looks like this will be payback for all those little comments brat. You can have the gyoza." Ryuji took one look at Ann, then Akira.

"If I die, I just want you two to know. Akira, you're an effing asshole, and Ann...you are a crazy sexy dominatrix. I regret nothing." He downs his gyoza...waiting, a second then two. Ignoring his girlfriend and best friends laughter. "I made some with pork, and the others have...chili peppers."

It was all the raven haired teen needed to say before his hot tempered companion made a beeline for the bathroom. Screaming as if his mouth was aflame. Well, considering what he just ate. It seemed to be fitting. Futaba snickered. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." Next was Yusuke who leaned his hand in.

When he pulled his egg out he found one full of paw prints. Morgana leaped onto the table. "Ohh that's mine~" Sadly Sojiro still couldn't understand the black cat. "The choice is rather obvious, as sushi is the safest for Morgana to eat." Purring he's given a sushi roll.

"Anything we should know that could harm Mona-chan Akira?" Haru watches him shake his head. "No sushi rolls are safe." With a happy meow he digs in. Contemplating the taste. He pauses, chewing thoughtfully at the taste. "Awww...there's no fish in it. Yeck, it's bitter!"

Upset he pushes the remainder of his dish away with his paw. Causing Sojiro to blink. "Take it wasn't that good?" While Morgana tried cleansing his taste buds with water, his owner simply shrugged. "50/50 shot of getting a regular roll or one just full of kale." Deep blue eyes glared up at him.

Betrayal beaming through. "How could you?!" The next person to go was of course Morgana himself. "Payback time Joker!" Due to his small stature, Morgana had to truly lean in to grasp his prey. The initials of course being...

"L-lady Ann!?" His heart was ready to be ripped in two. How cruel of a fate was it that he dare pick the egg of his beloved Panther? "What's it going to be Mona?" Immediately he chose the crepes, knowing how much his princess loved them. "Alright Akira...before I choose. What did you put in these?"

She randomly picked one up, waiting as the leader of the party adjusted his glasses. He was enjoying this all too much. "The crepes are all full of fruit, what's different is the glaze. It's either chocolate syrup or its soy sauce." Ann's face scrunched up as she nervously eyed her crepe. "Crap." She dives in.

A swift bite, before spitting it out in the garbage. "Eeeeww!" She sticks her tongue out, following Morgana's example. "Hey what'd I miss?" Ryuji returned and sat down, eyeing the pained expressions on his friends. "Show you later~" Futaba has been recording the entire thing.

"Who's next?" Haru reached in, humming to herself in excitement. Pulling back she giggled while lifting up the egg. "I got Akira-Sans! I think we should have a retry on the Takoyaki!" Not bothered at all he reaches out and grabs the first one that's within reach.

Inhaling it all in one bite. He waited, expecting for the intense spices and crunchy coating to invade his taste buds, but it never came. With a smug smirk he swallows, causing his fellow thieves and guardian to groan. "Dude you had to rig this somehow! There's no effing way you're so lucky."

Their leader makes no comment, knowing that they wouldn't believe him anyways. So instead he takes his turn, grabbing the egg. "Yusuke. You can have the dango." Of course the artist goes about his choices.

Searching for the best appealing of dango, eventually stumbling upon a blue, pink and yellow colored set. When he took a bite, he was surprised. "Hmm, it doesn't taste like it usually does. But the sweetness in the flavor is harmonized nicely. Well done Akira." Makoto shakes her head.

Diving in. So far it was just Futaba and Sojiro who's egg's weren't grabbed. Odds were not in their favor, however, anything was possible. And that possibility was proven true when she examined her choice.

"Akira again?" This time his choice of dangerous treats was the taiyaki. A lovely little fish supposedly filled with some sort of jam or chocolate, was instead fillwed with tuna fish. Despite the strong odor and taste he has the poker of a joker face.

Not reacting at all to the unlucky choice. "Want some Morgana?" Purring the cat happily digs into the fish. "All is forgiven~!" Ann was the last one to go, and as such eagerly thrusted her fingers for the precious egg. "And we have...Boss~ You can have the onigiri!"

Sighing he reaches for the nicely shaped rice snack. If he had to give Akira any credit, was that he knew how to make his dishes at least look appetizing. Though the blue rice was a bit of a turn off, it otherwise looked like it was made perfectly.

Cautiously he takes a bite, not able to savor the taste as he immediately reaches for the garbage bucket to spit it out, only to collapse onto the ground. "Ugh!" Everyone looks over, concerned. Futaba's eyes widen in shock. "Mayday! Mayday! Man down!"

Ryuji stares at his leader, horrified. "Dude what the effing hell was in that onigiri?" Scratching at his head, Akira frowns. "I threw in a chocolate rabbit with caramel filling for the bad one." Concerned for her father figure, Futaba examines him, full on panicking as he fainted from the foul taste.

Muttering and mumbling under her breath she checks his pulse and any potential injuries from the fall. Nearly shrieking when Sojiro simply pinched and prodded her cheeks. "April Fools brats."

Makoto checks his unfinished food, giggling as she reveals the lack of chocolate in the center. Sending everyone(except Futaba) into a laughing fit. Yusuke calming down the fastest sighs. "As entertaining as this game is, I do believe we should wrap things up as it is starting to get quite late."

With everyone's attention now on the clock, they find themselves surprised as several hours had already flown by. No one at all noticed how nighttime began creeping about.

"Let's split up the treats, and each take some home. Last thing we want to do is let things go to waste. Well the good ones at least." With a unified agreement, the group took their preferred treats in the hopes of not having an unpleasant version to snack on. "We're so doing this again next year!"

And so this became a tradition for the ex Phantom thieves. Where their leader Joker, or Akira got a satisfied sadistic thrill of making wacked up dishes...at least until he had to clean the dishes.

the end~

Author Notes: Man this was a long one, and I kinda feel bad, as what started out as something so simple became a long crazy one shot. Or by the time you read this author note a two shot.

I kinda want to do this for funsies...but i know i'd cry seeing the wasted food and eat the terrible flavors. I've have mochi ice cream but other then that I haven't had any of the dishes mentioned but i did research, so hopefully the bad versions were as bad as I thought they'd be.

Oh well i tried, happy Easter and April fools day folks. (Hopefully we won't have a repeat of this holiday duo) Ahem, please guys if you like this, feel free to fav/follow/review or check out some of the other stuff we've done for Easter! Tchao for now!


End file.
